Interleukin-2 (IL-2) is a pleiotropic cytokine that activates and induces the proliferation of T cells and NK cells. Although IL-2 is an FDA approved therapy, systemic IL-2 treatment has significant toxicity and the response rate of patients is less than 25%. Combining IL-2 and/or extended half-life IL-2 and an antibody against a tumor-specific antigen to invoke the adaptive and innate arms of the immune system shows promising results for treatment. However, antibody-based therapies often suffer from the fact that many tumors lack known tumor-associated antigens.
Integrins are a family of extracellular matrix adhesion receptors that regulate a diverse array of cellular functions crucial to the initiation, progression and metastasis of solid tumors. The importance of integrins in tumor progression has made them an appealing target for cancer therapy and allows for the treatment of a variety of cancer types. The integrins present on cancerous cells include αvβ3, αvβ5, and α5β1. A variety of therapeutics have been developed to target individual integrins associated with cancer, including antibodies, linear peptides, cyclic peptides, and peptidomimetics. However, none have utilized small, structured peptide scaffolds or targeted more than two integrins simultaneously. Additionally, current integrin targeting drugs are given as a monotherapy. Novel monotherapies as well as combination therapies are needed to more effectively combat various cancers.
The present invention meets this need and provides novel monotherapies and combination therapies for use in cancer treatment.